The Dark Champion
by berzerker rage 101
Summary: Naruto was taken from his world when he was born. He was trained to be Sepulchure's right hand man. But when Drakath returns him home, will Naruto learn to live in a world when women rule and he is the only male with power. Based on First Male Nin by Nightmares Around Winter, I wish him a full recovery. NARU X MASSIVE HAREM GENDERBENDS
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- A LEGEND IS BORN: THE DARK LORD

The Kyuubi was a nine tailed demonic fox, which had the power to destroy mountains with a single swipe of its tail, could smash through the trees just as easily as one could breathe, and fueled with the desire to kill everything in its path while destroying all that stood in its way.

Right now the Village Hidden in the Leaf was standing in its way along with the kunoichis that were trying to stop it.

And the Yondaime Hokage of the Leaf and her wife was standing in his way with two newborns in their arms.

"Prepare to die puny humana!" said Kyuubi, as it saw the Yondaime on the giant Toad Boss Gamahime, and saw the couple look down at the two red-haired haired girls with grave looking eyes.

The whole village was in so much panic and pandemonium that in a dark secluded alley near the hospital an electric current appeared followed by a loud boom that was overshadowed by the giant's roar. When the storm stopped out came… a phone booth?

As the booth stopped shaking, two figures came out. One was a little girl, no older than five, who was wearing a pink dress. Her eyes seemed to have bags under them. She had long blonde hair in two pigtails. The figure next to her was very much taller. He wore a dark green robe with the hood up. His face was covered by the darkness of the alley.

"See! I told you stealing from that idiot Cysero was a fun idea!" the little girl shouted with joy.

"Hey Noxus. Why is everyone screaming? I know it's because of us… well more specifically you" the girl said next to the tall figure that was now known as Noxus. "Hmmm… maybe it's that gigantic fox that's attacking this place from where I see it. By the way, I can barely feel this world's magical field. It's so weak and I can feel it being blocked by another energy I am not familiar with. Sally, whatever this world is, this is not a good place for any kind of magi" Sally, as she was now known, nodded her head agreeing with her mentor.

"Hey, let's go check this place this out. I'm sure they won't mind seeing they're being attacked by a giant fox" Sally said with a smile. "I don't see why not, and I have no eyes" Noxus said as his face… or rather skull was revealed (to any players, you should know he is undead).

They went to the closest building which happened to be a hospital. As they entered, they found nobody there. Everyone must have left in a hurry after the beast showed and attacked. But then a sound was heard.

A cry

A baby's cry

"Did you hear that?" Sally asked.

"I have no ears, but I heard it" Noxus answered. Soon the two followed the sounds, and went to a certain room, a room for new born babies. When they found the source of the sound, Sally couldn't help but coo as she saw the baby.

"Aw he's so cute. I wonder if I can turn him undead?" she asked herself thinking of the possibilities of turning the boy into one of her undead slaves. Noxus however was studying the boy. He didn't know why but he felt something great about him. He blocked off all the noise Sally made as he kept a critical eye on him.

The boy had blond spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, and strange whisker marks on his cheeks. When he checked the crib the boy was on. He found one name, Naruto. "Naruto" he said surprising Sally as she kept ranting about having a cute undead baby. "What was that Noxus?" she asked. "His name is Naruto. This boy… I feel potential in him, great potential. I feel he can surpass Lord Sepulchure" he said his skeleton fingers touched the boy's face. Then to his shock, the boy grabbed the finger and laughed trying to pull it off.

"He's not afraid" Sally said in shock. If Noxus had lips, he would smile a smile that would make the Cheshire cat jealous. "Sally we are taking him with us. He will become my third pupil" he then carried the child who then giggled at being carried.

"You're not serious are you?" Sally asked with a raised eyebrow. "Indeed I am" he said as he then walked out of the room. Sally then ran off to follow her master. When they got outside, they found the beast gone and everything was silent. "Sally let's go" with that the two went back to the booth and returned to their world

(6 years later. Necropolis)

A single figure stood in the dean's office with a calm look on his face (not that you can see it since he is wearing a scary looking helmet), but like many people in the world, he _hated_ waiting for someone, and even more so when this person was completely beneath his rank. This figure was tall and was wearing full doom knight armor. The eyes of his helmet were glowing red with impatience and rage.

The man was the doom knight overlord and lord of the Shadowscythe Empire, Sepulchure. He was waiting for one of his top officers. Noxus told him of something he did 6 years ago. He said it was very important for him to be there as quick as possible, and now he was the one waiting. "Lord Sepulchure! How good of you to show up at my office on such short notice," said Noxus, as the walking skeleton greeted the Lord of Darkness with an eerie look? Sepulchure now was curious but his impatience remained.

"This better be of some importance Noxus or I will find someone to take your place regardless if they lack the expertise you do for _creating_ your subjects" said Sepulchure, as he meant it, and he knew that Noxus knew this too from the sudden pause in the skeleton's skull before it continued.

"Of course it is! Why would I ask you to come down here aside from the offbeat chance of forfeiting my unlife? Please follow me!" said Noxus, as he led Sepulchure through his hallway of experiments, test subjects, lab rats, etc.

"Lord Sepulchure, six years ago me and Sally traveled to a different world. In that world, I can barely sense the magical field. It felt blocked, suppressed, and weak. But as I was looking around, I found something of great importance. You will see him now" he said as the two reached a room. They can hear metal hitting metal and a mirthful laugh. Noxus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Lord Sepulchure, I introduce you to my prized student" he said as he opened the door. Inside the room, was literally hundreds of undead ranging from foot soldiers to mages to full on armored berserkers. All of them were fighting each other, and the one who was commanding them was a small boy wearing the small version of the necromancer armor.

Sepulchure was in a word, surprised. This boy was commanding hundreds of undead by himself. "Noxus who is that boy?" he asked the skeleton. "That boy my lord is Naruto. An astonishing if I do say so. He has read my whole library and absorbed all of it like a sponge. He has even read the Necronomicon. And it took a span of four months" Noxus said with a great deal of pride in his voice. Sepulchure was now very impressed. "Bring him to me" he ordered. "Yes sire"

"Naruto come here now!" Noxus yelled. Naruto turned his head to his master and ran to him. When he saw Sepulchure, he bowed to his knees as a sign of great respect to the dark knew all too well who the man before him was. Sepulchure was impressed. "Naruto this is Lord Sepulchure. He is here to see you"

Naruto looked up with conviction to the doomknight and stood up in front of him. "Noxus, you and him will come with me to my fortress. We leave immediately!" he said as he turned and the two followed him.

When they reached outside of Necropolis, they saw a black chariot with two undead horses. The three then went inside. As the ride towards the fortress was progressing, Sepulchure wanted to know more.

"Tell me Noxus, what is the boy fully capable of" he ordered Noxus, who was more than glad to tell. "Naruto is already a full necromancer. When I first taught him, he gave me ideas I never thought of. He is a prodigy in the dark arts. Unfortunately, while his mind is strong he is physically limited" Naruto dropped his head in shame at that.

"But that is why I came to you master. I wish for the boy to be trained by you and your top generals. If his body became strong as his mind, he could become unstoppable. I do not wish for him to be limited with spells alone. That's the reason why I ask for your help"

Sepulchure began to think. After seeing the boy controls those undead as if they were just mere toys he couldn't help but agree. Besides, he may have someone else by his side when he gets his chance at finally crushing Swordhaven.

"If the boy survives Nulgath and Dage''s training, then I will train him next" Naruto was surprised. Naruto was surprised. He was going to be trained by the Shadowscythe's two top generals but Sepulchure's too. He could barely contain his excitement.

Then the chariot stopped. They were already there.

When Naruto got out, his eyed were wide in awe. The giant FLYING fortress was carried by a dracolich the size of a small mountain. Then his mind thought of something. "How do we get up there?" he asked his mentor. Then Sepulchure grabbed both their shoulders and in a blink of an eye they disappeared.

When Naruto got his bearing, he saw they were in a castle of some sort. "Welcome to my fortress boy. Be ready for your life will be forfeit if you are weak" Sepulchure warned as he walked in the halls with Mentor and apprentice by his side.

Naruto knew he was in for a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- PREPARATIONS: GUARDIAN TO A PRINCESS

6 YEARS LATER- FLYING FORTRESS THRONE ROOM

In the throne in the middle of the room, there sat Sepulchure in all his dark glory. Down in his throne were two of his top generals. One was a giant demonic being with six eyes. He wore huge green armor around his body and he carried a huge demonic looking sword. This being is known as the archfiend and holder of the oblivion gateway, Nulgath.

Next was a 'man' with dark armor. The armor itself was etched with skull faces and the eyes was glowing an unearthly cyan. He wore a horned helmet to hide his face and a dark cape. He carried a sword which also had different skull faces etched into it. This one was known as the Lord of the Legion and one of the most powerful lich there was. His name is Dage.

"Nulgath Dage, how is the boy's training?" Sepulchure demanded. The two, who were bowing, raised their heads. "In one word, Amazing" Dage answered. "The boy, as Noxus said, absorbs everything like a sponge. He is no longer physically weak as he was before. I made sure that he would be trained to the point where a normal human can't walk" Nulgath continued. "But there is one thing that intrigues me" Dage said making Sepulchure curious, "No matter how many times we tried to break his spirit, he seems to keep holding unto his humanity. He is still sane and has kept his mind in one piece. Normally when go to our training, even if it is rare, they normally go insane in the first day" Dage said.

"Add to that, every hit or stab we give him heals within a day. He never gets sick, and our work out for him doesn't stop because he doesn't tire easily. Clearly he is NOT a normal human" Nulgath added. Sepulchure nodded and stood up.

"What I am about to tell you will be a secret far greater than my OTHER one" he said with cold seriousness making his two generals stiff at that. A secret far greater than his other one, what could that secret be.

"When Noxus showed me the boy and began his training with you two, he told me something at first I did not believe until he swore his unlife to me. The boy… is from another world" Sepulchure said with a bit of hesitation. Now this… this came really a shocker to the two. "The boy is from another world? How is that possible?" Dage bewildered as the thought of another world was new to him.

"Apparently, he and Sally stole a device from Cysero that allows one to travel around different times and worlds. The two discovered a different world where they found the boy and Noxus decided to take him. That is all he said" the dark lord answered.

"I expect you two to keep this for yourselves as you have for my other secret. Now where is the boy" the two got up and looked at each other and nodded. "Follow us milord" Nulgath said as the two turned and soon Sepulchure followed.

As they exited the room they went to the training area. Just by the door, they can hear screams of pain and a battle cry. As they entered, they saw some of Dage's undead legion on the floor along with some armors and weapons.

In the middle of it all, stood Naruto. He was now 11 years of age. He was taller, taller than most boys his age around 5'1". His blond hair was tipped in black due to the deeper influence of using dark magic for so long. (Since not many of you are familiar with the game, Naruto is wearing the evolved blade master armor from Dage and add in the chest plate of Nulgath when he was Miltonius. Better yet I'll just post it in my account)

Naruto cutting down every Legion Judge, Titan, and everything else in between as the undead kept on coming. Naruto just used the two weapons given to him by Nulgath and Dage. One was Nulgath's dragonblade and the other was Dage's Ceremonial Legion Blade (just wiki these two weapons because I am crying over the fact that I don't have any of the two in my account)

The three just watched as Naruto took care of all the remaining undead. As he finished the last Titan he then let the two weapons float around him, showing off what he learned from the archfiend. Nulgath and Dage beamed with pride seeing the training bear fruit. Sepulchure was again impressed. The boy just keeps on impressing him. And now it's his turn to mold the boy.

"Naruto!" both Dage and Nulgath called. Naruto heard and quickly went in front of his two sadistic teachers. "Masters" he bowed. "I am here to declare your training with the two are over, and now you are mine to teach" Sepulchure said as Dage went in and repaired the undead that Naruto massacred and Nulgath left the room to do… well no one really wants to know what the powerful archfiend does in his spare time.

"I am ready Lord Sepulchure" Naruto said as he remained kneeling before his new master.

"Dad!" a female voice yelled. As the two looked behind the door, they saw a teenage girl; about a year older that Naruto came. She had long red hair and beautiful blue eyes. In her hair is what seemed to be a golden tiara. She wore the female version of the DoomKnight. As soon as Naruto saw her, he moved in a speed that was amazing for someone his age. To Gravelyn he was a blur. Then she felt something in her ear. She touched the feeling and found a black rose. It wasn't dead; it was just coated in Naruto's dark magic.

"Ah Gravelyn, you look as lovely as before. Gravelyn could only blush but her eyes glared at Naruto. Ever since the two met when he was seven, he kept pestering her. He kept asking for dates, giving her flowers darkened by his magic, and even kissing her in the cheek. Inside though, a part of Gravelyn was enjoying the attention he was giving her, and in her eyes he wasn't a bad looker. Gravelyn will admit he's a bit of a prince charming and sometimes she gets flustered by his _actions_ towards her.

Sepulchure however was not amused in the slightest. He did not like seeing the boy making advancements on his only daughter. In his undead eyes, Naruto was taking his only remnant of Lynaria, his love. Even as a dark lord, Sepulchure is still a father. And like all fathers, he doesn't like it when their little princess is being taken away.

"Naruto" he said in a calm and scary voice. Naruto stopped flirting with Gravelyn and he knew that he just pissed of a father; a powerful DoomKnight father.

"Your first lesson; how to dodge" he then disappeared. Naruto barely had enough time and sense to block his attack using his two massive weapons. Sepulchure kept on using Shadow Step and Naruto kept on blocking. Naruto put up a good struggle, but when you piss off Sepulchure you are… DOOMED

But in Naruto's mind _'It was so worth it' _he thought as Sepulchure delivered a mean downward strike that was too strong for Naruto. Naruto couldn't hold on any longer and soon his two weapons collapsed with him by Sepulchure's last attack. Dage saw and cringed. _'That boy just signed his death warrant. Then again I don't think he'll die so easily' _he thought as he saw Sepulchure point the tip of his blade to Naruto's throat. _'Note to self: Do NOT flirt with Gravelyn when he is around'_ he thought. "Father that is enough" Gravelyn said making the dark lord look at her. She then pushed his blade away from Naruto and helped him up. "Thanks…" before Naruto can continue Gravelyn sucker punched him making him go back to the floor with a HUGE bump in his forehead.

"Serves you right" she then left the room, "Gravelyn… so cold…" Naruto said on the floor. "You have got to teach me shadow step" he said looking back at Sepulchure who found the scene… amusing in his mind. "Oh yes, I will teach you more than you can ever think. Because Naruto, you will become my daughter's… guardian" he said as Naruto got up and looked at him in surprise.

"Milord, why me?" he asked. "Because you will be my greatest asset Naruto. And my daughter deserves only the best"


End file.
